edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa
Papa is a recurring character in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Papa made his first appearance in EdukayFUN's YouTube debut, "Johnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids ." Description Papa appears to be an adult male with brown hair, a large mustache, and brown eyes of unequal size. He wears a dark blue jacket, pants and tie with a black belt and black shoes. His hairline is possibly receding and his teeth are uneven. This character is presumed to be the father of Johnny, however despite being referred to by Johnny as "Papa" it is not confirmed that the two are related, biologically or otherwise. The two share negligible physical similarities save for their matching eye color. Papa acts as an authority figure over Johnny and asserts (presumably) paternal authority. He is obviously displeased with Johnny eating sugar and is easily angered. His expression, in fact, is one of perpetual annoyance. Once angered, Papa's eyes will turn bloodshot and he will chase after Johnny with his arms outstretched in front of him, indicating his propensity for domestic violence. Papa has eaten Johnny in every episode in which they both appear. In episode one, he eats Johnny before he, himself, is eaten, and in episode three he eats Johnny following the occult merging of Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout into Johnny Johnny. Is Papa Santa Claus? It is widely believed that the two characters featured in the educational videos by EdukayFUN are, in fact, the same person. This theory began with the first holiday special, in which the Santa character, referred to as Papa, elicits the same response at seeing Johnny eat sugar as the Papa character in the first video. Additionally, the two share striking similarities aside from the differing facial hair and attire. They even appear to have the same voice and, in the case of the first two videos, share the same lines. It is not uncommon for children to discover their father to be "Santa Claus", although the 2015 holiday special by EdukayFUN shows Holiday Johnny and Santa sleigh-riding on a magical winter's night as they deliver gifts from house to house. This observation suggests that Johnny's father is in-fact the real Santa Claus, possibly making Johnny's full name "Johnny Johnny Claus". Strengthening this hypothesis, it is shown in episode one that Papa keeps pigs locked away in a cabinet that are later released and subsequently consumed by Johnny. These pigs are identical in size and shape to the pigs that are leading the sleigh in the aforementioned holiday special. However, this is pure speculation; an alternate, equally plausible theory posits that the physical attributes shared by Papa and Santa Claus are purely coincidental, and Johnny simply refers to every adult male as "Papa". Appearances In order of appearance: #J'ohnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education nursery rhymes for kids' (as Johnny Johnny) #'Johnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education CHRISTMAS JINGLEBELL HOLIDAY nursery rhymes for kids' (as Holiday Johnny) #'Ding Dong Bell - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids' (as Johnny Thin, Johnny Stout and Johnny Johnny) #'Take Me Out to the Ball Game - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids' (as Baseball Johnny Red, Baseball Johnny Blue and Johnny Johnny) #'Jingle Bells - free fun education CHRISTMAS SLEIGHRIDE' (as Holiday Johnny) #'Tamatar Bada Mazedar - free fun education nursery rhyme for kids' (as Johnny Johnny and Tomato Johnny) #J'ohnny Johnny yes papa - free fun education SPOOKY VAMPIRE HALLOWEEN nursery rhyme for kids' (as Vampire Johnny) #'Johnny Johnny yes papa free fun education SPOOKY WITCH HALOWEEN nursery rhyme for kids' (as Witch Johnny)Category:Charather Category:Villans Category:EdukayFUN Cs Category:Charicters Category:Adults Category:Males